Die kleine Null mit keinem spam
by bobthespameatinggundam
Summary: die Geschichte von einem tapferen Statisten deformierte Flügelnull, die keinen spam hat,
1. Default Chapter

            Die kleine Null mit keinem spam

Hi don't hurt me if the grammar sucks. 

Kine yaoi

Ich besitze keinen gundam-Flügel, es gehört Sonnenaufgang, und spam gehört Hormel-Essen, DESHALB verklagt MICH DON"T!!!! Geben Sie bitte, ich leite weiter

Dies war, mein erster fic ist deshalb nicht barsch, daß mein comp nicht traurig überprüfen Zauberspruch läßt!

"Kapitel eine", das das ist, was es gerufen hat, bekam ein Problem damit!

dort sobald eine chibi Flügelnull gewesen ist, die spam liebte, fragen Sie nicht, wie er es aß, und deshalb hätte er den spam-Verkäufen jeden Tag Männer mit jenen netten Schüsseln Köpfe auf dort und dort purpurrote Hosen DER TALKED mit dort Pinguinbegleiter, der den spam für sie trug. Dann kamen die Verkaufsmänner eines Tages nicht, daß Null ziemlich aufgeregt war, weil er Manwich oder Dosenschinken essen mußte (der in der Tat kein spam ist). Tage dann Wochen dann gingen Monate mit keinem spam vorbei damit unser chibi, den kleiner Held wählte, sich aufzumachen, um den vermißten spam zu finden**. **

Wir finden chibi-Null, die weiter geht, das ritt zu spamaroko, war, der spam wird gemacht. nach einer langen Zeit, Null spazierenzuführen, sitzt auf einem Stein hinunter weg das ritt, Hexe ist gut, weil eine große Parade der Pinguine mit glänzenden Hüten dadurch watschelte, wie jeder einen Pinguin mit einem Hut kennt, ist das Glänzendere, das der Hut das Gefährlichere ist (das der Pinguin ist), sehr gefährlich, und dann erkannte er, daß ER fliegen konnte, damit er später außer fünf Menuetten startete, ging ihm Gas aus und fiel auf seinen Esel. Dies hielt aber keine Null an.

**Später**** dieser Tag**

Er ging und ging und führte ihn, der für eine Ruhe angehalten wurde, dann spazieren. Wenn alles vom abrupten eine reisende Show des Hahnes, die Liliputaner tanzt, kommt normalerweise, Null würde ignorieren, daß sie aber sie immer Tonnen von spam hatten, damit er zu ihnen lief, und schreien 

"ICH MÖCHTE ZU IHNEN, HABEN SIE, IST SPAM"! und sie sagten

"Nr."

"Warum"?

Haben "wir keine, sähen Sie uns gern, daß Hahn tanzt"? durch diese Zeitnull lief weg.

Sehen Sie Sie nächstes Mal in Kapitel zwei "heilige Scheiße der TRANSFORMERS"


	2. heilige Scheiße der TRANSFORMERS!

Verzichtserklärung: Ich besitze keinen Gundam Wing, Transformatoren oder spam oder phasers von Sterntreck und mir bemühen sich nicht, Liliputaner zu kränken.

Wir dauern, sägen Sie unseren Helden, der weg von den steppenden Liliputanern läuft. Bald hielt er bei einem Steinbruch und erkannte, * Keuchen * es konnte sein, daß er ein vollständiger Idiot mit keinem spam oder dem Keuchen war, das davon in der Mitte verloren wurde, kein wo mit einer Schnur und Hamtaro! Welcher fuhr ihn verrückt, verursachen Sie, der Hamster setzte fort, Chikah chikah zu schreien! Und Kush kush! Deshalb aß er Hamtaro. , A/N: Ich hasse hamtaro! Setzen Sie ihn in eine Mikrowelle!) dann erschien Dr. Jay und benutzte einen Hafenschlüssel, er stahl von Harry Potter, und stahl das Balkenschwert von Null, 

"HAHAHA! NANANAH! Oof"! Er schrie, als er auf dem Öl von seinem robotic-Arm ausrutschte, seinem eigenem Arm um Gottes willen! Er baut einen Gundam, aber er kann kein Ölloch reparieren! Welche Art vom doofen Esel eines Friggin's! Er schlüpft auf dem pointy in den Steinbruch, wiegt ands, den wir viele gedämpfte Schreie und squishy-Geräusche hören! Zero ruft, 

"Smishey-Paste!! " Dann hebt Null Fäuste zu seinem Gesicht, das ihm den Mund mit breiten Augen und Schreien deckt, "ich vergewaltigte den Esel nicht!! " Für keinen Grund das was so je außer die Scheiße des Frigging's Leser aus Ihnen zu erschrecken. Die Leser sind entweder zu gestört, um zu antworten, oder sie haben sich beschmutzt! 

Reinigen Sie sich auf Ihnen übelriechende Leute"! der Autor schreit zu den Lesern in einem beschissenen französischen Akzent. Dann schlägt die Schwesternhündin des Autors ihn. Bevor sonst noch etwas passieren kann, vereinigen sich Optimus Prime und alle Transformatoren und greifen unseren gestörten kleinen Gundam-Freund mit keinem spam an. Alles von welchem schlugen ihn mit wiphel, bumsen Sie Fledermäuse während irgendein gebrauchter Spielzeug phasers von Star Trek. Der phasers machte nichts, und der wiphel bumst Zero zum Denken gebrachte Fledermäuse, daß er ein Maulwurf von Schlag ein Maulwurf war. Er sprang auf und ab und unterstützt, um zu unterstützen, während sie sich bemühten, ihn zu treffen. Inzwischen spielte gruselige Musik im Hintergrund, der sich herausstellte, der Autor und seine bitchy-Schwester zu sein, die Käseflöten spielt. Jeder weiß, daß eine Käseflöte eine aus Käse gemachte Flöte ist! Nur ein dumbass würde daran denken! * Punkte zu Schwester *

Gut, wenn jeder eigentlich dieses läse. Überprüfen Sie es bitte!


	3. Das Ende Yay!

Verzichtserklärung: Ich besitze in diesem fic nichts. 

A/N: verabreichen Sie, jeder las dieses? Wer kennt nur bitte R&R!!!!!!

Wo ich gewesen ist ach ja. Unser chibi kleiner Held war der Gefahr der Transformatoren entkommen und ging erfreulicherweise weiter, als er auf redende Hosen stieß. Die redenden Hosen sprachen mit Miniaturhosen. Jeder weiß, daß Hosen nur mit Miniaturhosen sprechen können, und daß Hemden nicht reden können. Hemden sind leblose Gegenstände!!!!! Sie trieben auf einem riesigen höchst Hut, und sie kämpften mit Riese q-Spitzen.

Zero schrie zu ihnen, 

"Hallo machte Ihnen wank mein Onkel auf den 63. von Heck"? Die Hosen schauen ihn nur an. 

Respektieren Sie die Prophezeiungen des Käseherrn!? Oder Sie suchen die Katze mit dem Gnomhut, nannte, Eeny meeny, den mein nee mo durch die Zehe einen Tiger fängt, aber wir rufen ihn nur Bubikopf." Setzen Sie auf Null Aussehen confuzerated, 

"uh.kein " Dann scheißt Zero selbst. Die Hosen gehen herum und schlugen Zero mit Riese q-Spitzen Dann Gundam zu richten, erscheint,

"Sie kleine Hündin!!!!!!! G Gundam ewig!!!! " 

"Sie sind ein Idiot.Ich glaube, daß ich einen Strauß von Trowa-Puppen stoßen sollte, die in ihren Clownssuiten in Ihrer Hahnengrube sind!!!!!!! Drängeln Sie dann loofas auf Esel bi-atch von yo!!!!!!!! " Zero macht die plötzliche Fingersache

Gehen Sie nicht Freundin dort!!! Ich habe keinen Esel"! Glänzende Schreie. Dann wird er beim Autor bös, weil er Shining zu Glänzend veränderte.

"SIE MOFO!!!!!!! " Glänzende Schreie. Dann in einer Drehung des Ereignisses sind beide Gundams bei Spamoroko. Ist es magischer Schimmel, der in ihren Hosen wächst? Oder vielleicht ist der Autor nur wirklich fuckin' faul. Dann bei den Toren um spamoroko kümmern sie sich, P-P-PAULY DER PARAPLEGISCHE PAPAGEI MIT KEINEN FLÜGELN UND EINER ÜBERMÄßIG AKTIVEN BLASE!!!!!! Ach ja und er wird zu einer Stange genagelt. Er ist ganz unbrauchbar 

Kreischen Sie!!!!!! Haben Sie meine Toilette des Schicksals gesehen, daß Schlag Ihren Esel trocknet und Ihnen eine Maniküre gibt"? fragte Pauly nach dem paraplegischen Papagei mit keinen Flügeln und einer übermäßig aktiven Blase. Die zwei starrten ausdruckslos wie dieses, 0_0. Dann erinnerte sich Null, warum er hier kam, den Heiligen Gral zu suchen!!! Dann Glänzend schlägt ihm der Kopf Oberseite und sagt,

"Sie kamen für spam!!!!!! Jetzt gehen wir, bevor ich Alpträume habe, Baby!! * Zwinkernzwinkern * Null Wunder, wie Shiny von spam und dem Heiligen Gral wußte, als er keine Sache sagte. Gut furzte er, aber es war schweigsam und tödlich.

"OH GEEHRTER HERR ES REAKS!!!!!!!!!! " Glänzend schrie. Dann tötet Zero Pauly den paraplegischen Papagei mit keinen Flügeln und einer übermäßig aktiven Blase. 

"Warum machten Sie das"? gefragt glänzend

"er erschreckte mich", sagte Spamoroko" null "Mietfristen-Runde! und Helden sind vorwärts so der März zu Spamoroko. Sie kommen zur Burghexe, zu die zu beschreiben ich faul bin. Setzen Sie auf Null Schläge auf der Tür.

"GUTEN TAG! IST JEDER DORT!? " die Tür öffnet sich. 

"Ich werde" erschreckt! gesagt glänzend 

"Es ist ok HEILIGE SCHEIßE!!!!!!!!!! "

"* Sprünge * das was?!?! " geschrieen glänzend.

"PINGUINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " rief Zero.

War "fucked." angegeben glänzend. Dann benutzt Zero seinem Zwilling kaputteres Gewehr, um ihnen alles zu töten.

"ok, der billiger als das Richten von Finger" ist, sagte glänzend. All der abrupte Brian Denehey kam ins Zimmer.

"Jetzt war wirklich Glänzend gesagte fucked" 

"Kein war keine Mietfristen, daß die Verwendung wirklich billige Angriffe ist"! Null gerufen, setzen Sie auf Null Keimen seinen Zwilling deshalb kaputteres Gewehr und glänzende Verwendungen der leuchtende Finger, und Brian Denehey stirbt, und Null bekommt seinen spam zurück und glänzend starb, weil sein Anhang blies, 

das Ende 

Mist, der stank,


End file.
